<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stranger Things by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865304">The Stranger Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Apparently I Cannot Do Summaries Either?, Billy Is A Gay Boi, I Still Cannot End A Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Stage Gay, Stage Gay That Is Actually Gay, Steve is Steve, tommy knows what he wants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stranger Things are the biggest band in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stranger Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've spent like almost a year trying and failing to write this fic please be nice and leave a comment or kudos xoxo<br/>Also how come I can write actual smut better than kissing scenes???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve been on tour for twenty days, which means the three of them are still doing press. It’s the second interview of the day and Billy’s already annoyed and bored. The interviewers always try to be funny, fail and make it awkward or they are way too intrusive. Either way, Billy hates interviews. Tommy sits in a similar boat to Billy. He’s far too twitchy to sit still for six hours while strangers ask the same questions over and over again. Steve, though, he’s a different breed. He’ll nap the five to ten minutes in between, then dazzle the interviewer. Billy doesn’t know how he does it.</p><p>Right now, the three of them were sitting on an old, dirty, blue sofa, that barely fit the three of them. Steve’s going to complain the entire ride back to the hotel about how they’re important enough not to sit on an old, dirty, blue sofa and Billy would have to agree. Billy’s in the middle, sandwiched between his two best friends. Tommy on left, leaning forward drumming his hands against the bottom of the sofa while they wait. Steve to the right, who is definitely sleeping - <em>the lucky bitch</em>. Billy thinks about throwing something in Steve’s face out of pure jealously, but their manager Hopper walks in the room, hitting Steve in the head as he walks past.</p><p>Steve jerks awake, almost hitting himself in the face, which sends Billy and Tommy into a fit of giggles, before Hopper is coughing loudly, unimpressed as he usually is with the three of them. Most days Billy isn’t even sure why Hopper manages them. He only kind of likes Steve, but even then Steve pushed Hopper’s buttons daily. Tommy says it’s because they make him too much money for him not to manage them. Which in fairness they did.</p><p>“The bosses want you to play it up today.” Hopper grumbles shooting Steve a dark look, “There’s photos of Steve and his girlfriend leaving a club last night. Your fans are calling for a public execution of the poor girl.”</p><p>“Nancy’s engaged.” Steve rolls his eyes, sighing loudly falling back into the sofa, “Can they not see the giant ring on her finger?”</p><p>Tommy winks at Billy and he knows that Tommy is going to add fuel to the fire. Billy can’t wait to watch the angry lecture he’s going to get from Hop.</p><p>“You didn’t leave with Nancy last night?” He turns to look at Billy with a confused frown on his face, “Right, Billy? What was her name?”</p><p>Billy knows to play along.</p><p>“The short blonde? Mandy? Monica? It started with a M.” Billy offers, shrugging his shoulders at Hopper who looked about ready to kill Steve. Sometimes - <em>only sometimes</em>. Tommy could be quite smart.</p><p>Steve is already sprouting his defence to Hopper, who isn’t having any of it. Steve was going to throw a massive tantrum later when the three of them were all alone. It’ll end up as an argument about Nancy and the photos, they all know that but for now it’s a bit of fun. <em>The Monster </em>- Tommy literally wrote a song about Steve’s tantrums.</p><p>Hop sighs, muttering something under his breath as he pinches the bridge of his nose, “I don’t care, just make it look like you’re fucking, before the upstairs decide to give you all fake girlfriends again.”</p><p>Billy shudders at the thought, the worst six months of his life was when he was pretending to be straight and in love with Heather. A real nice girl, but she just didn’t have the right parts. He looks over at Steve and Tommy who both look uncomfortable as Billy felt. It had been a shit six months for all three of them. Billy hated it, he just wanted to write music, perform and tour the world with his two best friends. Fake girlfriends hadn’t ever been in the picture.</p><p>They had become the next big rock band - a few articles even said they were saving rock and roll (which they totally were). They had done it pretty quickly, it helped that were young, talented and hot. It’s the reason why they had to do stuff like this. Play gay. It had started innocently enough. People shipping them; Billy and Steve, Tommy and Steve, Tommy and Billy. Then the shipping wars started, and Twitter was insane. Crazy thing after crazy thing kept happening. Until <em>that</em> interview.</p><p>It had happened about a year and a half into their career, they had turned up to an interview still pretty drunk and chaos had ensued. The three of them had never shied away from touching each other. They were comfortable with each other, felt safe with each other. Billy had known the pair since he was sixteen, he was twenty - two now. Anything you can think of he’s seen the other two do. That interview had been a mess, Hopper had been furious, their label had almost threatened to drop them. <em>Until</em>, their sales went up immediately after. The ship wars stopped. Everyone shipped the three of them. Their fans went from wanting to fuck them to wanting to see them fuck each other. It was wild. But, gay sold. So, that’s what they were told to do - be gay enough for people to believe they could all be together, but never explicitly say they were. Keep both sides happy.</p><p>It had been weird, they had just come off the whole fake girlfriend thing and then their label wanted them to stage gay. Steve was against it. Said it wasn’t right to lie to their fans like that, especially over something so important. Tommy, <em>the fucker</em>, was too stoned during the meeting to disagree had agreed to it. Steve was furious. He hated everything about the situation; the little touches, the onstage flirting, the suggestive Instagram’s until it had become a game. Whoever could out gay the rest won, Billy was the best at it. Steve said it wasn’t fair because Billy was actually gay. Billy’s favourite moment on their last tour was when Billy had gotten Tommy hard onstage and Steve told all of Chicago.</p><p>Hop groaned when he saw the look on all three of their faces, he had to deal with all of their craziness all the time, “No boners.” No promises.</p><p>With that Hopper took his place in the corner of the room, focusing on his phone, when a small lady with blue hair walked in. It was game time. The woman introduces herself as Jana. Steve does the polite greeting for the whole band before the cameras start rolling.</p><p>“Hey, it’s Jana from <em>Rocky Horrors </em>and I’m here with the biggest band in the world, <em>The Stranger Things</em>.” Billy smirks and he knows the boys are equally as thrilled as he is, they’ve worked too damned hard to be the best and it’s always nice to hear it, “Guys, hello and thank you for being here today. I’m very excited to be talking to you. Everyone wants a piece of <em>The Stranger Things</em> at the moment what’s that like?”</p><p>Steve takes the lead like he always does, “It feels good, we’ve worked very hard to get to the point where we are and it’s always reassuring that people like our music, like us.”</p><p>Jana smiles at Steve, it doesn’t quite meet her eyes. Billy straightens up ready for a fight, “Right, you’ve worked hard - partied harder some could say.”</p><p>She’s one of those bitches. Someone who wants to tear them down to get an exclusive.</p><p>What she doesn’t know is that Steve is ready for her, “I would say well deserved. It’s important for people to wind down when they’ve put all their energy into one thing for so long. We’ve been touring non - stop since we were sixteen. It can take a toll.”</p><p>“Of course,” Jana looks down at the cards in her lap, before looking back up and smiling. Billy hates her, “Your fans adore all three of you and it’s clear that the three of you adore each other. Your friendship is obvious one of the reasons that you have been so successful, is there one of you who takes charge to keep you all sane?”</p><p>Whoomp. There it is.</p><p>Steve and Billy’s eyes meet, the amused smirk on Steve tells Billy everything he needs to know. There is always a question like this. Always worded different. Always there though. It translates to who’s the top and in charge and who’s the bottom bitch. Depending on the day, the situation they usually fuck around with the interviewer, but with Steve rolling his eyes at Billy, he knows he can use this to have a bit of fun.</p><p>Pushing his sunglasses up his nose, Billy flings an arms around the back of the sofa, one arm brushing the back of Tommy’s neck, the other hand wrapped around Steve’s shoulder. He can see the interviewer light up, like she’s got something gay and golden, “Steve always makes sure his boys are happy.”</p><p>Satisfaction rolls over Billy. He feels Tommy tense up next to him, Steve is looking at him with dark eyes, they both know what he’s doing. Billy’s being a little shit and doing what he does best, winning the game. He’s not just going to win the game but he’s going to blow everyone’s mind. The fans are going to go crazy for the shit Billy says. They always do.</p><p>“Tommy helps too. I’m tough, need a rough hand sometimes and both of them to keep me happy.” Billy’s grinning, he knows what he’s just implied, he knows everyone who watches the interview is going to die at the implication. No one thinks that Billy bottoms in their fake little three way. They know, they’ve read the fanfiction. Billy laughs about, the gay boy topping the straight boys. It’s the justice Billy deserves honestly. So, he just knows he’s shattered the minds of millions of fans.</p><p>It's time for the waiting game. The interviewer rattles on, asking questions each of them answering when necessary. Steve responding to most of them, he usually did anyway. He was the nicest one out of the three of them and even he’s a giant dick. But, Billy’s winning like he always does with a smug smile on his face. He knows one of the other two are going to at least try to pull a fast one over Billy. They’ll both lose, but at least they tried.</p><p>Famous last words.</p><p>Billy’s not really paying attention to what Steve is saying, simply waiting for him to do something. Steve can never just let Billy win, even though Billy always does. Only, Steve isn’t the person to make the next move. It’s Tommy. Billy’s surprised, he hadn’t expected that at all.</p><p>Tommy is sliding his hand along the inside of Billy’s thigh, slow and delicately, barely touching but Billy can feel the heat of his hand. His hand is so close to his crotch, Billy’s unintentionally spreading his legs open even more than they already are. Tommy’s sliding his down up and down his thigh, fingers digging into the meat of his thigh. Billy shouldn’t - he knows he <em>shouldn’t</em>, but he can feel his cock stir. It’s not his fault. <em>It’s not</em>. It’s a hand next to his cock what else was going to happen, it being Tommy didn’t really matter. Only, there’s a weird part of Billy enjoying it even more because it is <em>Tommy</em>.</p><p>He looks down at Tommy’s hand gripping onto his thigh then up at his face. Tommy isn’t even looking at him, giving him those gleaming mischievous eyes, he likes to do. He’s staring across Billy, looking at Steve. Steve’s wearing a dazzling smile that has the interviewer eating out of the palm of his hand. Billy’s dick is getting hard because his best friend’s hand his next to his cock and he’s jealous that said best friend is giving his other best friend eyes. It’s fucked. He knows it is. He’s crossing a line. A line he hates to cross. Sure, he’s thought about it (thought about it a lot more than he ever wanted to admit), wanked over it, but that isn’t real. Tommy’s hand though, very real and very next to his cock.</p><p>Tommy inches his hand further up Billy’s thigh and if he goes any higher he’ll be cupping Billy. All Billy can do is bite his lip to hold back any noise that threatens to escape his mouth. Next to him, Steve says something funny that has everyone in the room laughing except Billy. Then Steve’s hand is wrapped in the back of Billy’s hair, tugging hard on it and the moan that slips out of Billy’s mouth is loud and he can’t even feel embarrassed because it’s his one weakness and both of them know that. Billy loves getting his hair pulled and Steve has the most delicious grip on it.</p><p>Now, both Steve and Tommy are looking at him, both smug cocky grins on their faces. It finally clicks, that somehow they’ve planned this, they know how to wind him up. They know everything about each other, it’s easy to use something against each other. The pair of them have come to play and win the game that Billy owns. Billy wants to be annoyed, but he can’t will himself to be, he’s far too impressed and turned on. He can hear Hopper yelling at him for getting a boner in the middle of a recorded interview, he doesn’t care though, all he can think about is going for a wank.</p><p>The interview goes on for far too long. He’s trying to wish away his boner, he can’t though. Tommy still has his hand dangerously close to his boner, brushing up against it whenever he can, digging his fingers into Billy’s thigh and Billy prays that when he pulls his jeans down later that there will be Tommy shaped bruises imprinted on his thighs. Steve and fucking <em>Steve</em> is still pulling his hair whenever he feels like it. Sometimes just tugging Billy’s head back, it felt so fucking good. It being Tommy and Steve just adds a whole other level to it. Completely unfair to be honest, they don’t even realise the power they have over him.</p><p>He’s running when the interview is over, rushing past Hopper who started yelling the second the camera stopped rolling. He doesn’t care though, he just needs to get out of there and relieve himself of his very painful hard on. The second he has a hand wrapped around himself, it takes three <em>dry</em> strokes before he’s coming. He thinks of Steve and Tommy, the fuckers are the worst. The absolute worst. Why is he even friends with them? When he leaves the toilet he manages to run into, he’s surprised to find Steve and Tommy there. Tommy’s standing in front of the door, Steve draped along his back, chin resting on Tommy’s shoulder.</p><p>“Having fun in there, Hargrove?” Steve asks, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice, Tommy is grinning too.</p><p>The fuckers know exactly what they’ve done, and they’ve just listened to him come. And <em>he’s</em> the gay one, “Could have had more if you two joined in.”</p><p>Billy expects the straight boys to freak out and start spluttering about how it’s a joke and they’re not gay, but they are about to one up him again.</p><p>“We should have. Maybe next time then.” Tommy says, leaning back into Steve who’s wrapping an arm around Tommy’s waist.</p><p>Billy’s in shock. He doesn’t know what to say to that because they don’t do this behind the scenes. Stage gay and that’s it. This is different - uncharted waters and Billy is drowning.</p><p>Steve pulls Tommy up against his body. There’s no space between them anymore, jealousy washes all over Billy. He wants to be a part of that, he wants to be in the middle of that. He wants Steve pressed up against his back, wrapping his arms around Billy holding him close with Tommy pushing himself into Billy. It sends a chill down Billy’s spine feeling like that. Now that was definitely something they didn’t do, you don’t catch feelings for you best friends. Because he was definitely feeling things right now.</p><p>Steve frowns in his direction, but Billy knows it’s not genuine, that Steve is teasing him, “I feel bad now. Don’t you, Tommy? We let our boy have a bad time.”</p><p>Tommy is fake frowning now too, and Billy can’t decide if he’s going to get hard again or punch them both, “We’re gonna have to make it up to him.”</p><p>Thankfully, Billy doesn’t have to decide what he’s going to do next because Hopper comes around the corner and he’s fuming. He’s yelling at them to get a move on to the next interview and for once Billy listens first time and he’s sulking back to the interview room. He tucks himself into the corner of the sofa trying his hardest to make sure there is enough space between Steve and him when Steve flops down in the middle. Tommy chuckles when he looks over at Billy, who in return just flips him off. Steve pats his knee before throwing an arm around Billy’s shoulders and pulling him close. They stay like that for the entire interview, Tommy throwing a leg over Steve’s. The three of them have never looked more in a relationship. It makes Billy feel soft all over.</p><p>Hopper yells at them the entire ride back to the hotel. Only to praise them for the last interview the moment they step foot into the hotel. Hopper leaves them to slink off to chill in Steve’s room until they have to go to the arena for rehearsal. They have a few hours to fuck about and the idea of the three of them actually fucking pops into Billy’s head. Billy has no idea what the hell was going, but he needed to stop. It was <em>Steve</em> and <em>Tommy</em>. His best friends. His bandmates. He couldn’t think of them like that.</p><p>Tommy flops down on the bed immediately closing his eyes, softly snoring a few minutes later. Billy envied the way Tommy could do that, fall asleep anywhere. Steve rolled his eyes at the snoring boy on the bed, before dragging Billy down to the floor with him.</p><p>“You still mad at us?” Steve asks, pouting, flashing his bambi eyes, something he only does when he wants everything to go his way. He knows it always works, no one can say no to that look. Billy included.</p><p>Billy wants to be mad, but he was never really mad in the first place, “Should have joined me in the bathroom.”</p><p>Steve throws his head back laughing, and all Billy can think is <em>fuck you, you pretty bitch</em>. It’s just not fair. Billy is a humble gay and pretty boys make him weak at the knees, no matter how hard and tough he is. And Steve is the prettiest.</p><p>“Next time I promise.” Steve laughs, only stopping when he hears Tommy grumble in his sleep and rolling over, “It was his idea you know. Revenge for Chicago.”</p><p>Billy fucking knew it.</p><p>“I fucking knew it.”</p><p>“Steve just grins at him, “Tommy has his moments.”</p><p>A million ideas on how to get Tommy back fly through Billy’s head. He doesn’t like being one upped, especially by Tommy. It’s a sick competition they have, and it feeds into every insecurity Billy has. He knows he shouldn’t let them do it, he should stop it before something does ruin it. One day he’ll go too far, maybe they would, and it’ll end in disaster and the only two people who ever truly loved him will leave him like everyone else does.</p><p>Billy’s fucked up.</p><p>They all are.</p><p>He wouldn’t have it any other way though.</p><p>Billy turns his head to look at Steve who’s fiddling with a frayed bit of wool hanging from the bottom of his jumper. Billy wants to pull on it, just to piss Steve off. He wouldn’t though because Steve would kick off and it’ll wake Tommy up, who’ll get pissed off for being woken up.</p><p>Before Billy can even decide if he wants to risk the pair of them being angry at him, sounds of Tommy mumbling then cursing loudly fill the room. Both Steve and Billy move to see what’s going on. By the time they reach the end of the bed, Tommy’s already on his knees leaning towards them. Billy can tell straight away that Tommy is not happy. He knows that look on Tommy’s face. He knows that there is only one person who brings out that look on Tommy’s face. Tommy groans loudly, tossing his phone towards the direction of his friends at the end of the bed, before falling back. Steve snatches the phone and Billy knows what will be on that phone screen.</p><p>In the beginning when they were trying to figure out what to name their band, Tommy had that they be called ‘<em>The Shitty Dad Club</em>’, Billy had laughed, Steve had laughed. The next day, Tommy had ended up at Steve’s in tears, with Billy turning up later sporting a black eye and Steve had been left all alone again. Billy is lucky he doesn’t see his dad anymore, doesn’t have to. Steve never sees his dad either, but Tommy though, Tommy just can’t seem to stay away from his dad. So, Billy crawls onto the bed, lying down next to Tommy, offering the comfort he’s inevitably going to need.</p><p>“He’s here and wants to see me.” Tommy mumbles, as Steve wraps himself around Tommy’s back, holding him close as Billy shuffled closer placing a comforting had on his waist.</p><p>They stay like that for a while until Tommy’s phone starts ringing at the end of the bed by Steve’s feet. The three of them turn to look at it as the word ‘<em>dad</em>’ pops up across the screen. Billy hates this. Hates Tommy’s dad as almost as much as he hates his own dad. Every time Tommy’s dad shows up out of the blue, he ruins Tommy for a while. It makes Billy furious. Billy would never forget when Tommy told him, his dad wasn’t like Neil because his dad didn’t hit him. Billy had wanted to hit Tommy for saying something so stupid. Even after they had gotten signed, even once they had enough money to leave Hawkins, leave their shitty parents behind. Tommy just couldn’t do that.</p><p>Steve voice breaks Billy from all his angry thoughts, “You don’t have to see him.”</p><p>“What the fuck Steve? He’s downstairs.” Tommy shouts, obviously upset, they’ve had this conversation a thousand times before.</p><p>“Steve’s right.”</p><p>“Oh you can fuck right off, Hargrove. He’s my dad of course I have to see him.”</p><p>Steve shoots Billy a worried look. They both know how this ends.</p><p>“You deserve better than the way he makes you feel.” Steve says it so softly and with so much care it makes Billy feel loved and it isn’t even directed at him.</p><p>Tommy’s shoulders relax, his face still red from anger and his frustration with his friends. Billy can’t help but look between his friends, waiting for the awkward tension in the room to break. It’s suffocating. Billy hates when the three of them have these moments because all three of them are afraid of this going all wrong, afraid of being alone when all they want is to be loved.</p><p>Steve being Steve, the nicest one out of the three of them, tries to make it all right, “If you want to see him, we’ll go with you.”</p><p>Steve Harrington happens to just be the worst person Billy knows.</p><p>“We’ll do what?”</p><p>Steve throws him the dirtiest look, “Yes, Billy. We will support out best friend when he needs us.”</p><p>“Come one then, let’s get this over with.” Billy says, flipping Steve off and getting to his feet.</p><p>Billy’s out the door before he can change his mind. He doesn’t want to see Tommy’s dad. He’s a rather unpleasant person who calls him William. <em>Like fuck off old guy and leave your son alone while you’re at it</em>. Billy also thinks this is going to end in disaster. Which is only confirmed as the three of them walk to the lobby in silence and the second Tommy sees his dad, he tenses up. Billy spares Steve one more look of mild anger before Tommy’s dad is in front of them.</p><p>“Thomas, you look well.” His dad frowns as he takes in Tommy’s appearance. It’s an obvious jab which makes Billy want to punch him. He then slowly looks over to Steve and Billy obviously upset that they had joined. It makes it so much harder to be horrible to Tommy when his friends are around, “Steve, William, how are you both?”</p><p>Billy nods in his direction, while Steve does all the talking, “Nice to see you again, Mr. Hagan. What brings you here?”</p><p>Billy can hear the hostile tone in Steve’s voice. Billy might be the one who throws all the punches, but you don’t want to piss off Steve. He’ll cut you down with his words faster than you can hear them. And Billy knows he’s doing it for Tommy because Steve would do anything for Tommy, protect him to the ends of the Earth. It didn’t matter who tried, Steve would defend them forever.</p><p>Mr. Hagan smiles bitterly at Steve, gearing up to fight over Tommy. Only the difference is Steve wants Tommy to be happy and his dad doesn’t, “I was in town on business and wanted to see my boy.”</p><p>Billy wants to scoff at that. He didn’t want shit, he wanted to drag Tommy back to Hawkins and turn him into a corporate zombie who he can control. It annoys Billy even more that Tommy can’t see that, and he’ll preen at all the attention from his father.</p><p>“I’m glad you came dad.”</p><p>Billy knows it’s not Tommy’s fault that he craves his father’s love, but it is fucking awful that Billy has to witness it.</p><p>The four of them stand there in an awkward silence for what feels like ages. They must look stupid to the people passing by. There is no way this looks normal. Three guys standing there looking like a real bad eighties band with a man dressed up to the nines holding a briefcase.</p><p>“It was really great to see you again sir, but we have to ger ready for rehearsal.” Billy says, trying his hardest to get the hell out of there.</p><p>Steve looked relieved with Billy’s intervention, but Mr. Hagan looked furious and Billy didn’t even realise that he was pulling Tommy closer towards him until he brushed up against him.</p><p>“Yes, right <em>your show</em>.” He says it with such distain it made Billy feel sick. The fucker sucked, “Thomas when are you coming home? Your mother misses you.”</p><p>Billy and Steve share a knowing look.</p><p>“Dad. I can’t. I’m on tour.” Tommy’s tells him shakily.</p><p>His dad took a step forward into Tommy’s space, Steve edging closer to them, “Thomas, we’ll talk after your show. <em>Alone</em>.”</p><p>The rest of the day goes by slow. Tommy is miserable which drags Steve and Billy down. Tommy’s dad is a giant abusive dick who didn’t deserve his son, and everyone knew it. Except Tommy. Hopper knows something is up, he knows because they haven’t done something stupid that would anger him since they’ve arrived at the arena. Billy’s sure Steve has muttered something to Hopper to let him know what’s going on because he hasn’t said anything to any of them. So, when it comes time for their preshow rituals, Hopper tells them to stop being depressing and put on a great show.</p><p>Billy downs his third shot of jack, Tommy’s whacked his drumsticks against everyone in the room hitting Steve a lot softer than usual and Steve’s cuffed and uncuffed his jeans twice and gone to brush his teeth again. It’s silly, it probably doesn’t even matter, but they do this before every show. Once, Steve come back the three of them are ready for a show, grinning at each other as they walk towards the stage listening to the crowd chant for them. It gets Billy’s pulse racing, it’s euphoric. Nothing beats this feeling. Not even sex.</p><p>Tommy on drums, Billy and his bass, Steve singing with his guitar in hand. They are the dream team, nothing can beat them - <em>no one</em>. Not when the three of them are on stage together like this. The crowd singing along with Steve. Screaming their names as Billy starts the bass line for <em>The Upside Down</em>, Steve singing his eyes on Billy, the screaming crowd only gets louder. Billy is walking over to him, grin on his face, coming up behind Steve, resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder as he sings. He stays like that the entire song, knowing full well that Twitter will be going crazy after the show.</p><p>When the song ends Steve and Billy are staring at each other smiling. That’s the thing with them they know how to make a perfect show, even if they weren’t in the middle of a show Billy still wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off Steve. Steve’s pretty. The prettiest boy Billy’s ever seen and it’s just not fair because Steve is his best friend and he can’t think about Steve like that. Like Steve is one half of Billy and Tommy is the other. He can’t think about one without the other. Its fucked and it shakes him to the core.</p><p>“Oi! Gay boys are you done?” Tommy shouts into his mic, breaking Steve and Billy’s gazing at each other apart. Steve laughs, pushing Billy back towards his mic, the crowd screaming so loud that it’s deafening.</p><p>Steve giggles into the microphone, “Don’t worry, I’m sure Billy will make it up to you tonight.”</p><p>“In bed?” Tommy asks, shifting his gaze to look at Billy with a sly smile.</p><p>“Only if Stevie joins.”</p><p>“Done deal.”</p><p>The crowd is having the gayest show they’ve done in a while. Billy’s never been prouder of them. They carry on, leaving the stage to thunderous applause only to come back once the crowd starts calling for an encore. Rounding the show out with <em>Trick or Treat, Freak</em> and T<em>he Weirdo on Maple Street</em>. It’s a great show, the best one they’ve done since they started the tour. Steve and Billy are waiting for Tommy to join them front of stage to bow like they always do.</p><p>Only Tommy goes and throws the biggest spanner in the works possible.</p><p>He walks over to Billy grinning like a maniac, it would scare Billy if he didn’t know better. Billy did know him though, so he knew Tommy was up to something devious. A million thoughts of what Tommy could possibly be up to, what he’s not expecting is Tommy to press his lips up against Billy’s. Billy’s so in shock he doesn’t know what to do. Tommy is kissing him, on stage in front of people - thousands of people and Billy can’t even think. Then, Tommy is pulling away all too quickly for Billy’s liking and he’s watching Tommy stalk across the stage towards Steve who is staring in disbelief at the pair. Next thing he knows, Billy’s watching Tommy and Steve kiss. He’s so confused, he has no idea what’s going on. All he knows is that Tommy kissed him and Steve.</p><p>If Twitter wasn’t going crazy it definitely was now.</p><p>They take their bow and Steve and Billy are trailing after Tommy who has the smuggest grin Billy’s ever seen on his face. When they get backstage, everyone is silent, staring after them. They play stage gay. It’s fake. Never too much. Tommy’s just thrown that all out the window. Hopper’s waiting for them in their dressing room. Billy doesn’t know if Hopper is thrilled or fuming with them. He can’t find it in himself to care because Tommy Hagan, his best friend, just kissed him and all he can do is stare at him. Tommy isn’t even paying Billy and Steve any mind, he’s acting like what he just did was normal. It was not.</p><p>“Do you want to explain what just happened, Tommy?” Hopper asks calmly, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Something he only did when he was very, very frustrated.</p><p>Tommy, whose grin hadn’t left his face, jumps up onto the table, swinging his legs happily, “Did it to piss my dad off.”</p><p>Hopper opens his mouth but before he can say anything the door to the dressing room is flying open, Tommy’s dad storms in looking furious and the smug smile slides off Tommy’s face instantly. Before either Steve or Billy can move, Mr. Hagan is storming towards Tommy and once he’s in Tommy’s space, he’s smiling back over his shoulder at Hopper. Billy feels a chill run down his spine because Tommy’s dad was reminding him of his own dad, every bad memory seeping back. Steve just feeling that something was wrong, steps closer to Billy, placing his hand of the small of Billy’s back, rubbing small circles, trying his hardest to comfort him.</p><p>“Tommy, I’ll drive you back to the hotel, we have so much to catch up on.” Mr. Hagan smiles, his smile not even trying to reach his eyes. It was forced and venomous and Billy wanted to punch it off his face.</p><p>Tommy’s nodding all too quickly for Billy’s liking and the pair of them leave the room without so much as a word. There’s nothing Billy or Steve can do, but watch Tommy turn into a scared little boy. Hopper sighs, before leaving the room, then it’s just Steve and Billy alone. Worried for their friend.</p><p>The pair end up in Billy’s room, knowing that they probably won’t see Tommy until the morning, when they’ll have to do major damage control. Tommy would be wrecked. There was no way Tommy was getting out of whatever his father was going to do to him. It bothers Billy all night, he lies there in bed awake, Steve snoring softly on the other side of the bed. Billy knows better, he knows all it takes is for one button to get pushed wrong and a fist will come flying down. He doesn’t want that for Tommy, but that fear seeps in. The worry. Billy wants to protect Tommy, but he can’t if Tommy won’t let him.</p><p>Billy’s shaken from his thoughts when there is a soft rap on the hotel door. He knows that it’s Tommy. He tries his best to be quiet, not to wake Steve when he lets Tommy in, who looks distinctly more dishevelled than he did when he left the arena and Billy just pulls him into a hug. Tommy’s safe now. Back with him and he can calm down. He doesn’t look hurt. He’s been crying, but no signs of actual abuse and that’s enough to make Billy breathe again.</p><p>They don’t say anything. Billy crawls back into bed as Tommy takes his jacket and jeans off before sliding alongside Billy. There isn’t much room, there never is. Billy turns to lay on his side to face Tommy, who does the same. Tommy’s face is red and splotchy, his eyes still wet from his obvious tears. Billy can’t help it, he brings his fingers to Tommy’s face, brushing his cheek gently - softly, lovingly because Tommy deserved to feel loved especially after his dad tries to ruin him. Tommy’s eyes flutter shut and his hand coming up grip Billy’s shoulder.</p><p>Then, before Billy can even figure out what he’s about to say to comfort Tommy. Tommy’s pushing him onto his back and climbing onto his lap. Tommy is straddling him. Draping his body across Billy’s. Tommy is laying onto of Billy. Knees digging into ribs. Tommy’s kissing Billy for the second time that evening. Tommy’s tongue is in his mouth.</p><p><em>Tommy’s tongue is in his mouth</em>.</p><p>This time Billy doesn’t hesitate. He’s kissing Tommy back. His hands are all over Tommy, feeling every inch of soft skin because this is probably never going to happen again. His fingers dig into the meat of Tommy’s thigh, his hand tangled in Tommy’s curls. Billy likes this. Tommy is thick, he has meat on his bones the complete of opposite of Steve, who’s all beanpole. Billy likes that he’s soft, that he can dig his fingers into Tommy’s pale, freckled skin. He’ll probably leave marks. Tommy will probably have Billy’s fingerprints etched into his skin and Billy’s hard. Tommy’s hard. And Steve’s asleep in the bed next to them.</p><p><em>Steve’s asleep in the bed next to them</em>.</p><p>Billy pulls away from Tommy, a hand still in his hair the other one cupping the side of his face. They’re panting into each other’s mouths. It’s so hot. So unbelievably hot.</p><p>“Tommy,” Billy pants, confused, turned on, “What is going on?”</p><p>Tommy stares at Billy. Really looks at him. Studying him as if he were looking at Billy for the first time. As if he were trying to understand whether he could trust Billy or not.</p><p>“Tommy.”</p><p>“I like boys.” He whispers. A secret in the dead of night, “I like boys. I like girls. I told my dad. He wants to save my soul. Wants me to go back to Hawkins.”</p><p>Billy doesn’t know what to say. It’s a lot. What can he say? This is Tommy. His best friend. The first person to care when he rode into Hawkins. This is Tommy. Tommy who has a shitty dad who wants to take him away from the people who love him. Billy wouldn’t let that happen.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere.” Tommy smiles at him, still flushed red, only the red on his face is for a completely different reason, “So boys, huh?”</p><p>Tommy laughs, his fingers twirling Billy’s hair, “Yeah. I was going to tell you, but I wanted to figure it out for myself.”</p><p>“You told your dad.”</p><p>“He’s a dickhead.”</p><p>“You love him.”</p><p>“He doesn’t like that I love you two more than him.” Tommy admits shamefully, tucking his head into Billy’s neck.</p><p>Billy wraps his arms around Tommy, holding him close, stroking a hand up and down his back. It’s nice, “We love you more than him anyway.”</p><p>It’s quiet. Steve is snoring softly beside them. It’s peaceful. Billy wants to stay here forever, with Tommy on top of him, head tucked into his neck, fingers twirling in his hair as Billy holds him close, with Steve asleep next to them. He wants the three of them together forever. He wants so much, he can’t have, it’s terrifying.</p><p>Eventually, Tommy slides off Billy’s body. He falls into the small gap between Billy and Steve. He’s still on his side staring at Billy. Eyes full of love and Billy knows he’s staring back with just as much love. Billy slides one hand back over the side of Tommy’s face. Tommy’s adorable. He’s got big brown eyes and freckles everywhere. When you look at Tommy, you get the urge to squish his cheeks. Billy wants to wrap him up and hold him. More so than ever with the way Tommy’s looking at him.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere.” Is the last thing Billy whispers before the pair drift off to sleep.</p><p>A loud, aggressive knock on the door startles the three of them the next day. Steve, unaware that Tommy is even in the bed, ends up whacking Tommy in the face. Billy ends up laughing so hard he falls off the bed and can’t get back up. Steve, who looks very, very confused at the sight of Tommy holding his nose in the middle of the bed, answers to door to reveal a very, very angry Hopper. Hopper pushes his way into the room. He’s furious and it immediately shuts Billy up on the floor. Steve throws Tommy one more confused look before he falls back into the bed next to him. Silently Hopper stares at Billy on the floor with eyes that could kill, and Billy knows that he should probably join his friends on the bed. So he does.</p><p>“What is the point of buying three rooms if you are going to all end up in one?” Hopper asks, crossing his arms, leaning on the wall directly in front of the bed.</p><p>Steve throws a look at Tommy, “I found out he was here when you did.”</p><p>“I think you would have realised I was here if you didn’t snore so loud.” Tommy jokes, which is shut down instantly with one sharp look from Hopper.</p><p>Billy decides to ask what Hopper wants before actual bloodshed happens, “How can we help you, Hop?”</p><p>“The bus leaves for rehearsals in fifteen,” Hopper starts for the door, then turns back, “Oh, I’ve also been told to remind you that when you perform at the Grammys this weekend, the gay shit, is a no go.”</p><p>“Shit, I forgot about that.” Tommy mumbles, falling backwards into the pillow, throwing an arm over his eyes. Billy, too, had forgotten all about the Grammys between his newfound feelings for his friends, Tommy’s dad, Tommy coming out to him and not to mention the whole Tommy’s <em>hard </em>cock pressed up against his only hours ago. Steve is mumbling about having a shower before rehearsals, leaving Tommy and Billy alone in the room after Hopper sulks out of it.</p><p>Billy looks down at Tommy, who’s still sprawled out in the middle of the bed, eyes covered with his arm, “Do you want Steve to know?”</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p> </p><p>“The ‘<em>I like boys. I like girls</em>’ thing.”</p><p>Tommy lowers his arm and stares up at Billy, gnawing on his bottom lip, “Yeah. I’ll tell him at some point.” He pauses, he turns slightly to look at the door of the bathroom where Steve is, “You want Steve to know about the whole kissing thing?”</p><p>Billy freezes. Does he want Steve to know? Yes. No. Maybe. Billy doesn’t even know what the whole kissing thing was about, how could he explain it to Steve?</p><p>“Why did you kiss me?”</p><p>“Why did you kiss me back?”</p><p><em>I wanted to kiss you</em>, is what Billy wants to say. He wants to admit to Tommy, that yeah, maybe, he did want to kiss him. He wants to kiss Steve too. He wants so much more than just a kiss from both of them. It’s insane. This whole situation is insane.</p><p>“I’m horny. My friends blue balled me yesterday.”</p><p>The cackle that comes flying out of Tommy’s mouth, makes Billy warm all over. He can’t help but join in laughing with Tommy, his laugh too contagious.  The entire situation as insane as it was, was also hilarious. When Steve came stumbling out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, staring confused at his best friends on the bed, it only made them laugh harder.</p><p>“What the fuck is so funny?” Steve asks, clutching onto the towel around his waist as he stared suspiciously at the pair on the bed.</p><p>Tommy rolls over to face Steve, “We gave Hargrove blue balls.”</p><p>Steve flushes red immediately. It’s adorable. He looks guilty, which he should because it was his hand in Billy’s hair, tugging hard that sent Billy over the edge. Not to mention the whole being pretty thing. It was only fair that Steve feel guilty about the whole thing.</p><p>“Very sorry to hear that Billy.” Steve says with red cheeks.</p><p>Billy leans up on his elbows, pushing himself closer to Steve, “It’s ok. Next time you can wank me off.”</p><p>It’s a joke. Only not quite a joke. If Steve wanted he really would let him wank him off.</p><p>Steve swallows and Billy is hyper away that it just got real. Steve thinks Billy is being serious, which he kind of was, but kind of wasn’t. Either way, Steve and Billy were staring at each other. Steve flushed, with his bottom lip between his teeth and Billy trying his hardest to calm his beating heart. Billy doesn’t know what to do. He could play it off as a joke or he could see what would happen if he acted as if the offer was serious.</p><p>Thankfully, he didn’t get to decide.</p><p>Tommy jerks upright in between the two, “What about me? You aren’t gonna leave me out are you?”</p><p>Steve grins, swiping a hand through his hair, “You can wank him off, I’ll watch I don’t want to sprain my wrist. I’m delicate.”</p><p>“His cock isn’t that big.” Tommy huffs, moving closer to Billy so Steve can fall down beside him on the bed.</p><p>Steve turns his head to the side to look from Tommy to Billy, “It’s all girth though. A terrifying monster.”</p><p>“The terrifying monster is in your pants, Harrington.”</p><p>Before anyone can say anything to that comment, Hopper is storming through the door again, shouting at them to get a move on. The three of the scramble to get clothes on and make it out the door, they know better than to piss Hop off even more. It’s not something they want to risk. He’ll just complain the whole day and Billy, to be honest, doesn’t really care about that. Not when all he can think about is Tommy on top of him and Steve’s giant cock. His life really is just unfair. Hopper would actually kill him if he got hard two days in a row during work.</p><p>The day goes by and all Billy can think about is his two best friends. He knows he can’t be doing this. He knows he has to stop these thoughts. He can’t lose them. He can’t. He would rather die than no have either of them speak to him. All he can think about though, is Tommy and his stupid late night confession that ended up with them grinding cocks. Friends do not grind cocks. And Steve, sweet oblivious Steve, who prances around in a towel and has a massive cock. Sure, Billy’s thought about Steve’s cock before. It’s a massive penis and Billy is a gay. What else was going to happen? But now. He’s thinking about that cock. He’s thinking about that cock and Tommy’s cock at the same time in a sexual and romantic way. That is not something just friends do.</p><p>Billy was losing it.</p><p>They agree before the show to keep it lowkey. Yesterday’s show was a lot and they needed to keep it relatively chill before the Grammys. Which all three of them somehow had forgotten about. The Grammys to a normal person would be a big deal, but they’ve been doing this for five years now, they’re the biggest band in the world, they don’t need a Grammy. The Grammys need them to perform though. It’s a good press for them and the record company likes them to do the big award shows.</p><p>Of course, there are rules. Strict rules that they have to follow. Big award show performances mean no stage gay. They have a chance to entrap a new audience, appeal to people that would never listen to them. They can’t be waving around they’re gay to all the straights who think it’s a sin to be gay. If it were up to Billy he would say fuck them, but he is not in charge and the record company could destroy them if they wanted to. So, <em>The Stranger Things</em> do as they are told. It’s a fucked up situation, but that’s the music industry for you.</p><p>They’ll keep the next few shows lowkey to appease the higher ups after Tommy’s big fiasco the previous night and then in a few weeks someone will get hard on stage and all the fans who support them for the hard ons will be thrilled. They put on a good show. It’s nowhere near as fun as the one from the night before, but there are a few flirty moments and Billy goes and sits on Tommy’s lap during Steve’s acoustic version of <em>The Bite</em>.</p><p>It's odd, so unbelievably odd, that nothing’s changed between Tommy and Billy during the show. The subtle flirting, making eyes at each other from across the stage, Billy sitting on Tommy’s lap. The fact that Tommy had his tongue down Billy’s throat for the first time that morning after no indication that he even liked boys in that way. It’s nice, reassuring. The last thing Billy wants is for Steve to pick up on any weird vibes and start asking questions.</p><p>The three of them end up in Tommy’s room that night. Billy’s half asleep on the bed, vaguely listening to Steve and Tommy chat on the floor playing poker with gummy worms. Billy doesn’t even need to be listening to know Steve is eating the gummy worms and Tommy is losing. They’re both very ritualistic. Billy figures that it’s because they are always on the move it’s nice to have some things that stay the same. He also knows that Tommy will starting pouting at some point because Steve’s winning and he’s eating all the gummy worms and Steve will eat <em>all</em> the gummy worms and then promptly tell Tommy they’re playing go fish now.</p><p>What is surprising is when Steve’s phone starts ringing, it’s almost one in the morning, no one should be calling that late, especially all of Steve’s boring friends. Steve grabs the phone and he’s halfway out the door, greeting Nancy. He does that whenever Nancy or Jonathan calls, leaves the room go for a walk. It’s nothing new but it never fails to pique Billy’s interest about what they end up talking about. It’s harmless curiosity because Steve never talks about their chats just that the pair are doing well and called to see how Steve was.</p><p>Tommy’s head pops up at the bottom of the bed, tilting it slightly to smile softly and the half asleep Billy on it, “Princess Nancy calls and he abandons us.”</p><p>Billy huffs out a laugh, “Jealous?”</p><p>“You know I am.”</p><p>Yes, Billy does. The unspoken tension between Tommy and Nancy is always entertaining. They’re Steve’s oldest friends. Tommy’s been Steve’s best friend since they were kids and Nancy came along and threatened that and Tommy’s never quite gotten over it.</p><p>“Jealous of me?” Billy asks poking the green eyed monster underneath.</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>Suddenly, Billy’s not tired anymore. Tommy’s on top of him again. Just like the night before. Tommy’s hands are clutching at the side of his face, knees digging into ribs and kissing Billy like it’s the last thing he’s ever going to do. Billy thinks, it would be a nice end to go out being kissed by someone you love like that. Billy’s just as frantic as Tommy is. They probably should talk about it. About this. After, though because all he cares about right now is this.</p><p>Billy’s hands are everywhere, trying to feel all of Tommy as once, but they end up on Tommy’s ass, pulling Tommy’s body against his as they rock against each other. It’s addicting and Billy’s never felt like this before with anybody the only thing that would make it even hotter - <em>better</em>, was if Steve were there with them. If Steve was there joining in with them. Tommy moans and Billy can’t help wonder if Tommy’s thinking about him <em>and</em> Steve. It’s been the three of them for so long now, just them. They can’t live without each other. It would make sense Tommy thought the same as Billy.</p><p>The banging on the door jerks the pair apart. Tommy’s flushed and wide eyed. A totally sinful look Billy discovers. They’re both still hard and neither one of them attempt to go answer the door. Tommy looks wrecked and Billy’s panting hard, probably looking just as wrecked as Tommy did. They also both knew who was banging on the door and there was no way they could explain this. Steve would know that something had happened, it’s probably be able to guess with the two boners in the room.</p><p>“Guys come on this isn’t funny. It’s my room, let me in.”</p><p>Tommy and Billy stare at each other, not knowing what to do. This is why you should discuss things, so when these things happen you know what to do.</p><p>“Go in the bathroom.” Billy croaks out, “Deal with that.” He waves at Tommy’s crotch.</p><p>They both get up, Billy willing away his boner as fast as he can as Tommy goes to hide in the bathroom. Billy strides across the room, he manages to open the door with a smile, praying that Steve won’t notice anything.</p><p>“Dickhead.” Steve mutters, pushing Billy out the way. Thank God, that he’s too annoyed to notice anything else. He flops down on the bed.</p><p>“Everything alright?” Billy asks hesitantly, falling down beside him.</p><p>Steve turns his head to look at Billy, with sad eyes, “Yeah, where’s Tommy?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Tommy comes out of the bathroom, smiling at both of them on the bed before joining, “What’s Harrington pouting about?”</p><p>Steve huffs in annoyance, “Just Nancy being Nancy, nothing new.”</p><p>Tommy and Billy lock eyes over Steve’s head, both knowing that something is definitely wrong.</p><p>“Something’s obviously wrong.” Tommy mutters, throwing an arm over his eyes.</p><p>“Nancy just said something, she was right, and I was wrong, <em>obviously</em>. Nothing new.”</p><p>Billy’s rolling his eyes and Tommy is trying not to laugh. Tommy does end up bursting into laughter, with Billy swiftly following him.</p><p>“Shut up!” Steve laughs, whacking both of them, which only makes them laugh harder, “It’s not funny. I’m not always wrong.”</p><p>Tommy is clutching his stomach, tears falling from his eyes from laughing too hard, “Yes you are.”</p><p>“At least I can win poker.” Steve mutters with a grin on his face.</p><p>They end up staying like that. Falling asleep wrapped around each other and Billy’s never been happier.</p><p>The next few days seem to follow a similar routine. They do press, rehearsal, a show (limited stage gay, but enough to keep fans happy), the three of them end up in on of their rooms and end up falling asleep wrapped around each other and most importantly, Tommy and Billy keep kissing each other. It’s frantic and hidden and always interrupted, usually by Steve. Billy hates keeping it a secret from him, but Tommy and Billy still haven’t talked about this newfound step in their relationship. It’s confusing as much as it is pleasurable.</p><p>Billy thinks that Steve knows something has definitely changed or at least wrong. Steve may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but Billy is pretty sure that even he’s notices his two best friends disappearing for a bit. He’s also been talking to Nancy a lot more than usual, which can only be bad. He only ever does that when they’re really pissed him off. Despite Steve not showing any difference in his interactions with them, Billy knows that Steve must at least think somethings going on.</p><p>He hates this feeling. The feeling of lying and hiding something from Steve. He hates not knowing what Tommy is thinking, because he always knows what Tommy is thinking. The three of them are so in sync it surprises people. He hates that has feelings for his best friends. Everything is making Billy breakdown. He doesn’t know what to do at all and that’s the scariest part about it all. There is no way that Billy can risk losing them, losing the band, losing the life they’ve built. Billy’s defeated. There’s nothing he wants more than for everything to go back to how it was, before his feelings changed, before Tommy was jumping him every chance he got before they were lying to Steve.</p><p>Rehearsing for award shows is always tedious, Billy thinks. He hates award shows, they’re stupid, just a popularity contest-a glorified popularity contest. Only the suck ups and the people they can’t ignore ever win, half the time the winners are generic and boring. In Billy’s humble opinion of course. They’ve performed at a bunch of award shows over the last few years, but everyone always makes the biggest deal out of the Grammys. Billy doesn’t know why, he’s pretty sure he’ll never know why. Even though they’ve performed at award shows before, they’ve never performed at the Grammys. <em>A big deal</em>.</p><p><em>The Stranger Things </em>have only been nominated for best rock song and best rock album before, only one time each, but over the last year they exploded and now <em>The Stranger Things </em>were nominated for best record of the year as well as best rock song and best rock album. This was a big deal, even if they didn’t win, which they probably wouldn’t, they’re faces were going to broadcasted to a global audience at the people at the record company were getting hard over it.</p><p>All three of them hate it. It’s not what they want to do. It doesn’t even feel like them, it doesn’t feel like something <em>The Stranger Things </em>would perform. Billy, Steve and Tommy had to learn the hard way that sometimes, no matter how talented you actually are, you don’t always get the final decision. It’s frustrating, sometimes it is for the best, the people who you think are trying to ruin you, actually know what they are talking about it and what they decide is helpful. There are other times though, when they crush your creativity like a bug to appease to a world that doesn’t care. Appease people who will never understand the music you make. Billy has a very strong dislike for those people, those who wouldn’t even try to see the beauty in the music he lives for. He feels sorry for them, not understanding that at all. Billy thinks it probably why he hates award shows, the rules show enough of what makes <em>The Stranger Things </em>special but keep it generic enough to be attractive to an audience that they don’t already have.</p><p>Billy’s knocked from his thoughts when Steve nudges him with his shoulder and plops down next to him.</p><p>“You’re hating this.” Steve says with a smile.</p><p>Billy smiles back, he can’t help it, “So are you.”</p><p>“Yeah, but my face doesn’t show it.”</p><p>“I don’t want to do this.” Billy tells him honestly, he has no reason to lie. What he doesn’t tell Steve is why. How everything was a mess and it was his fault, that he wanted to kiss Steve and then kiss Tommy and hide in bed together until they have to go on stage and do the thing they love together.</p><p>“It’s one weekend.” Steve whispers, bumping shoulders with him, resting his head on Billy’s shoulder. Billy places his head on Steve’s, sighing. Steve runs his hand up and down Billy’s leg, it catching at the holes in Billy’s jeans.</p><p>Billy snorts, “One weekend of hell.”</p><p>Billy doesn’t have to see Steve’s face to know he’s rolling his eyes, Billy can hear it.</p><p>“One weekend of hell, you’re just upset you’re not allowed to get Tommy hard.”</p><p>“I could get you hard, if I wanted to.”</p><p>“In your dreams.”</p><p>“Obviously. Every night.” Not a lie.</p><p>Steve’s laughing, his finger slipping into a hole on Billy’s thigh, “Just one weekend, then we get to be us again.” He pauses, stroking Billy’s leg with his finger through the hole, “We can still show the world how we are the best even if we aren’t putting the show we want on.”</p><p>“Award shows are dumb. I know we’re better than everyone else.”</p><p>“Yeah, we are. It’s just nice to let them think they’re almost as good as us.”</p><p>“I’m not a nice guy.”</p><p>Steve sits up, looking at Billy, smiling fondly. It’s the only way to describe the way he’s looking at Billy and it makes Billy melt, “Nah, you’re an amazing guy.”</p><p>Billy almost believes him.</p><p>When Billy doesn’t say anything, Steve tucks his head back into Billy’s neck, nose pressed firmly against him breathing Billy’s scent in and Billy lets out a content hum. The pair stay like that for a while, pressed up against each other in silence, just simply enjoying each other’s presence, until Tommy falls down next to Steve with a frown. He kicks Steve in the ankle, to get his attention and that’s when he pulls away from Billy to look at Tommy with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Can’t believe you fuckers left me alone to make small talk with the mainstreamers.” Tommy hisses out, throwing a cautionary glare over at their competition for record of the year.</p><p>“We’re mainstream now, Thomas.” Steve laughs, kicking Tommy back.</p><p>It’s Billy’s turn to kick Steve in the ankle, “Don’t ever say that again.”</p><p>“It’s true and you know it. Anyways, some of them are really nice.”</p><p>Tommy and Billy share a look, Steve’s far too nice and a people pleaser. It’s one of his fatal flaws. It doesn’t matter how mainstream they become they’ll never be that. Ever. Especially if Billy has anything to do with it.</p><p>Tommy grunts displeased, “Next year, we’ll all get food poisoning.”</p><p>“Fingers crossed.”</p><p>Steve kicks the pair of them.</p><p>Hopper makes sure the three of them sleep in their own rooms that night. They all need to get a decent night’s sleep, which they definitely wouldn’t get if they were altogether, which was half true. Sure, they never go straight to bed, they stay up for ages, but Billy can’t get a full night’s sleep without his two best friends next him. It never matters where in the bed the three of them are, Billy sleeps best when they are there.</p><p>So, when Hopper bangs aggressively on his door in the morning, jerking him awake from the little sleep he did get, Billy’s only mildly aggravated. It is reassuring to see the other two in a similar boat to him, when they go and get breakfast. Hopper’s rattling off the agenda for the day but all Billy can focus on are the bags under Tommy’s eyes and the fact Steve’s got that glossy look in eyes, the one he gets when he hardly gets any sleep. So, yeah, they might be, only slightly co-dependent.</p><p>The rest of the day goes by in a blur. They spend the day in Billy’s room napping together, until they have to get ready. They spend far too long getting ready. Steve’s annoyed, because he likes to do his own hair and these stylists kept doing it wrong. It had amused Tommy until Steve flashed him his sad bambi eyes and then it was Tommy telling the professional stylists to just let Steve do it which amused Billy. Hopper spent the entire time pinching the bridge of his nose in the corner of the room.</p><p>They walk the red carpet. Billy can help but love this bit. He’s an attention whore. Flashing cameras pointed at him when he looks extra hot, how could he not love it? <em>The Stranger Things</em> are a hot band. It’s part of their appeal, they all look good and together it’s just unfair. Talented and good looking, other people wished they could be them. Not mention, they also have personalities which is so hard to find these days, so yeah, when Billy gets dragged to these types of events his favourite part aside from performing on stage with his best friends is when he’s standing on a red carpet getting his picture taken.</p><p>All of that though is quickly crushed by the interviews they have to do. Some of them are fine he just stands there and lets Steve take the lead. He is the best at answering questions, he’s also the most approachable. It’s his good nature, the good nature that Tommy and Billy don’t quite have. But, then there are the really dumb ones, the ones that make Billy seethe and itch all over. The ones that make Billy questions why even talks to anyone but Steve and Tommy.</p><p>It doesn’t help at all that it’s been just over a week since Tommy had kissed his bandmates on stage and it was getting brought up a lot. The three of them try to laugh it off, but it is something that is hard to explain. So, Tommy just starts asking the interviewers, <em>why wouldn’t he want to kiss his best friends? Look at them, they’re hot. </em>Very valid in Billy’s opinion, considering that he was kissing one friend on a regular basis and wanted to kiss the other one extremely badly. God, Billy was a hot mess. Nothing new, he guesses.</p><p><em>The Stranger Things</em> weren’t performing until halfway through the show so unfortunately for them they had to sit through a bunch of people that none of them cared about, before they could go backstage and get to perform. The performances aren’t bad, a few of them are actually quite talented, just not Billy’s style. The actual award bit is so fucking boring, he wishes that he were anywhere but there. The moment they’re summoned to get ready backstage, Billy almost cries with happiness. Tommy practically runs backstage. They get changed, do their preshow rituals and wait until it’s their turn to go on.</p><p>The three of them are buzzing with excitement, this is a big deal as much as Billy hates to admit it. Award shows are dumb there is no denying that, but Billy is about to go on stage and perform with his best friends, his soulmates at the ‘biggest night for music’. They’re allowed to be excited when was last time a rock band got any airtime at a major mainstream award show? Billy couldn’t tell you. Steve twirls his fingers through Billy’s then Tommy’s, tugging slightly, before flashing them a beautiful grin and running onto the stage.</p><p>When they run out onstage it’s just not the same as when they perform in front of crowd that are there for them. That want to see the three of them live out their dream. The people in the audience would rather they weren’t there, but that didn’t matter at all, because they were <em>The Stranger Things</em>, the greatest band on the planet and no matter what they would perform the hell out of show, whether they wanted to be there or not. So, as the three of them head out there they look perfect, welcoming, making the world watch them.</p><p>They have five minutes to do their thing and prove that they deserve to be there, surrounded by the pop royalty that everyone fawns over. The obviously play <em>MADMAX</em> the whole reason they’re even nominated for a Grammy, they had to play it. It would’ve been wrong not to. The other song they choose is <em>The Case of the Missing Lifeguard</em>. It’s an odd choice, Steve fought to play that one. It’s one of their older songs, an album song that only the most loyal fans would know, Billy thinks they’ve played it live maybe five times tops. It’s one of Steve’s favourites though and they’re playing it with all their heart.</p><p>Billy can’t take his eyes off Steve. If there is one good thing to come from all this pretentious bullshit was getting to watch Steve do his thing. The stage is set differently to how they would set it when they were on tour, so Steve and Billy are standing much closer than they usually do. He’s up close and personal with the Steve Harrington magic. Billy’s just happy that new people are going to see Steve and fall in love, it’s far too hard not to. Especially when he’s like this. In his element.</p><p>There’s a grace in Steve that just doesn’t appear in either Tommy or Billy. Billy’s rough, does everything with a fight. He plays his bass like it personal tortured him, he attacks the music. Fights with it until it gives into him. Tommy’s equally as tortured just in a different way. He uses the drums to vent, to project every horrible feeling. He works his emotions through the music, it’s violent and depressing and it makes the hair on Billy’s body stand when he watches him play.</p><p>Steve though, Steve’s completely different. There is no edge. It’s compliments the fury that comes from the rest of his bandmates. Steve feels the music, knows what it’s trying to say, and it performs it like that. He brings all the words to live whether he wrote them or not. Steve and their music go hand in hand. Steve softens the angry frayed edges that are Tommy and Billy. The beautiful stars to Tommy’s burning sun and Billy’s shining moon. Without Steve the band just wouldn’t work. People wouldn’t feel the things they feel when they listen to them without the thoughtfulness that Steve brings.</p><p>Billy barely even notices when they’re done. Blinded by Steve and his talent. They bow, like they always do, to applause that Billy will never know if it’s genuine or not. In that moment Billy doesn’t care. He hands his bass to one of the staff backstage and follows behind Steve and Tommy as Hopper leads them away from the stage. Hop’s talking to Tommy, looking dare Billy say proud of them. He knows them better than anyone. He knows what they stand for and how much it killed Billy to do this, but Billy knows they smashed it.</p><p>No one will ever forget <em>The Stranger Things</em>.</p><p>They’re led to a room backstage to rest and clean up. They’ve still got half the show to go before they get to the category they are nominated for. Tommy’s drenched, he must have played his heart out. He’s flushed too, panting hard, curls stuck to his forehead and Billy wants to devour him. He doesn’t though. Steve flings a bottle of water at Billy, who catches it with one hard and falls down onto the sofa in the room. Shortly followed by, Steve and then Tommy once he strips his top and grabs a towel.</p><p>“See that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Steve teases, poking Billy in the cheek, before chugging half his bottle of water.</p><p>Tommy snorts from beside Steve, “Steve we still have to wait a million years before I can go and sleep.”</p><p>He proves his point, by tucking his head into Steve’s neck, who pulls a disgusted face the second Tommy’s sweaty hair touches him. Billy can’t blame him, it is pretty gross.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t bad.” Billy says smiling at Steve. It’s so hard not to, “You looked good.”</p><p>Steve flushes red. It’s beautiful.</p><p>“I can confirm you did look very appealing from behind.” Tommy mutters from Steve’s neck.</p><p>“I always look good.” Steve says like it’s obvious, which it is, “I bet I looked incredible. Amazing. Perfect.”</p><p>Tommy’s laughing as he sits up straight to stare at Steve, “What all these nice words for you and none for us. Rude. Just rude. There are three members of this band.” Billy pulls his bottom lip between his teeth trying his hard not to laugh at Tommy’s teasing tone, “I quit. Billy you should quit too before Steve and his big head take up all the space on the bus.”</p><p>“My head isn’t that big.”</p><p>“Your hair is though.” Billy points out.</p><p>The look on Steve’s face is worth it.</p><p>“It’s not that big.”</p><p>Tommy pulls a face, “It’s bigger than Billy’s mullet. Remember that? That was big.”</p><p>“My mullet was fucking hot and you know it.”</p><p>“Yeah it was. Such a shame you shaved it off.” Steve mumbles, standing up and changing his shirt into a nice new clean one.</p><p>Tommy and Billy follow suit, getting changed before Hopper comes back and yells at them for not changing quick enough. They need to go back to their seats. They need to clap and smile and look like they’re enjoying the whole show before it’s their category. They already know what’s going to happen. They won’t win. The three of them are going to clap and cheer for whoever does and then they’re going to go back to the hotel. Thank their fans on twitter for all their support, <em>it’s an honour just to be nominated</em>. Sleep for twelve hours and carry on with the rest of their tour. In a week or two, the three of them would have forgotten all about the Grammys and moved on.</p><p>It’s so hard to pretend to enjoy something when you don’t. He’s sitting in his seat next to Steve, who has Tommy on the other side of him. He’s bored as hell. Bored and tired. It’s a long, long show. A show that Billy had no interest in aside from the bit he’s in. He’s smiling though, despite that. Billy’s a phenomenal actor, he’s had years of practice. He can make anyone believe he’s perfectly happy. So, that is what he does. He smiles, claps and cheers when he needs too. He whispers mocking people on stage, when Steve laughs at him it makes his chest tight with happiness.</p><p>Just like they had expected, they didn’t win. They clapped and smiled as the camera focused in one them. All pretend because as much as any of them would hate to admit it, there is that small part of them, deep, deep down that wanted to win. Wanted the praise and approval of their peers. Wanted the validation that came from awards, especially the Grammys, the so called biggest night in music. They wanted everyone else to see that they were as incredible as they thought they were. Disappointing, but not surprising.</p><p>In the car on the way back to the hotel it’s quiet. All three of them are exhausted they’ve been on tour for nearly two months, they’re exhausted already, and it’s been a long weekend for them. Billy knows that the second his head hits the pillow he’ll be knocked out. Tommy looks halfway there. His head is on Steve’s shoulder, eyes closed, but his fingers are rubbing circles on Steve’s leg. Steve looks about ready to fall asleep too. He’s leaning against the window, looking like something out of a depressing music video.</p><p>They don’t really say anything on the way to their hotel room. Hopper didn’t even bother to try and fight them when they all ended up in Tommy’s room. The three of them all strip down to their boxers, and if Billy were less tired he’d definitely look at his best friends practically naked bodies, but instead he climbs into bed. He ends up on the left side of the bed, Steve in the middle and Tommy on the right. It’s a skill they’ve learnt over the years, fitting the three of them in a double bed. They’re pressed up against each other, but none of them care, it’s nice. It’s the only way Billy can sleep most nights, pressed up against each other.</p><p>They carry on with their tour, it’s goes the same way as it usually goes. They travel to the next venue, rehearse, and perform and sometimes doing press depending on where they were. Now with their schedule back on track, and more importantly normal again, well normal for the band again, Billy feels slightly at ease. He and Tommy have kissed an entire four times since the Grammys. Billy’s pining though, he’s pretty sure Tommy is too. The problem is, is that Billy’s also pining after Steve. It never goes further than some heavy petting and grinding, but Billy still feels electrified when they touch. He literally dreams about how he’d feel if Steve joined in too. He’d probably combust on the spot.</p><p>Billy doesn’t know if the paranoia he felt all those weeks ago about Steve knowing about his and Tommy’s secret little moments was just simply him feeling guilty and paranoid, or if Steve was suspicious, he wasn’t anymore. The weird tension he had felt from Steve was no longer there at all. Everything felt normal again. Billy could breathe without worrying.</p><p>He doesn’t like lying. He had to do it all his life and now he just doesn’t care for it at all. Even if he isn’t lying to Steve, it’s a lie by omission. The internal conflict of wanting to hide his desire from both Tommy and Steve is there; Billy can’t lose them, he needs them in his life and if he messes that up he doesn’t know what he’ll do, but as the days go by, the thought of confessing everything seems more and more easy.</p><p>Realistically speaking Billy knows, he knows that it would take a lot for Tommy and Steve to completely give up on him. He know that. He’s done some shitty things to the pair of them, they’ve done shitty things to him and each other. They always stick together though, it’s the kind of love that runs deep, in your blood kind of stuff. It’s the years of abuse; the fear, the lying, the anger, the wishing for anything else that keeps Billy from thinking fuck it and getting it over with. He can’t tell them how he’s feeling, can’t allow himself to move on because if he says it out loud it could all go to shit.</p><p>Obviously though, nothing is ever easy for Billy.</p><p>Billy and Tommy are in a hotel room after a show, it was a good show, Steve and Tommy had been all over each other. Their fans ate it all up. They’re laying next to each other on the bed doing nothing. Just together underneath the air con and all Billy wants to do is roll over on top of Tommy and devour him. So he did and as if Tommy could read his mind, Tommy was also moving to pull Billy on top of him.</p><p>Tommy wraps his legs around Billy’s waist, their grinding against each other. Both so desperate and aching for each other. Billy never wants to stop doing this, he always wants to be doing this, he wants Steve there too. A part of him longs for Steve, but Tommy is underneath and that is intoxicating enough. Tommy’s whining into Billy’s mouth as he slides a hand up under Tommy’s shirt and twists his other hand in Tommy’s curly hair, tugging slightly. Tommy’s raking his fingers along Billy’s back, it stings but Billy knows there will be marks tomorrow and it’s going to make him hard.</p><p>Tommy rolls his hips up to meet Billy’s, it’s delicious friction, they’ll both be coming in their pants if they carry on. Billy can’t find it in himself to care. Not when Tommy’s moving the way he is underneath him and making sounds that Billy wants to listen to forever. Then, Billy decides <em>fuck it</em>, and slides a hand into Tommy’s pants, they’ve never gone this far, but Billy doesn’t care he wants more, craves it. The sound that Tommy makes is pornographic, he’s panting into Billy’s mouth. He looks beautiful.</p><p>Just as Billy starts moving his hand, palming Tommy’s cock, the door swings open.</p><p>Billy pulls away from Tommy to look at a shocked Steve standing in the doorway. Of course this was going to happen. They were being careless. It was Steve’s room and he had only gone to talk to Nancy on the phone. Now, he was staring at his two best friends on his bed for the night, rutting up against each other and tongues down each other’s throats. Billy can’t even begin to imagine what the hell Steve is thinking. <em>Billy </em>doesn’t even know what to do.</p><p>“Steve.” Tommy says hesitantly, breaking the awful silence between the three best friends.</p><p>Steve steps into the room properly, closing the door behind him. He hasn’t taken his eyes off the pair on the bed yet and the silence is killing Billy. He wants to cry, because this was happening, his worst nightmare. In that moment, it felt like it was something that they couldn’t come back from at all. Tommy didn’t look much better, he looked the way Billy felt. Steve was just staring at them, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He looked confused - <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>“Since when are you gay?” Steve asks, finally after far too long, to Tommy.</p><p>Tommy flushes bright red and Billy really can’t decide if that is from the kissing, getting caught or being asked that question from Steve. Part of Billy wants to be relieved that, that’s the bit Steve’s caught on at that second, even though he is going to have more questions later. Billy’s half tempted to try and flee the room before any of that could happen. Five years ago he probably would say some really awful things before storming out, but he’s matured, he knows all three of them need to have this uncomfortable conversation, even if it ruins them.</p><p>“I’m not.” He sits up straighter on the bed, “I’m pansexual, I think. To be honest I haven’t really thought about it. I just kind of like a bit of everything.”</p><p>Steve leans against the wall opposite the bed, he’s frowning, it makes Billy’s heart sink, “How long has this been going on then?”</p><p>The pair on the bed look awkwardly at each other, there’s no real answer to that. No good one, “A few times over the last couple months.” Billy answers. <em>The best answer</em>, he thinks.</p><p>“How many is a few?”</p><p>“More than five, less than fifteen.” Tommy shrugs, looking down at his lap, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He feels guilty, he’s worried too. He doesn’t want this to go bad either, this was never the way he planned to come out to Steve.</p><p>“So, is this serious?” Steve asks. Billy isn’t sure he even knows he did it, but Steve says it with a malice, and it puts all the fear into Billy. He’s going to lose his best friends because he couldn’t keep it in his pants, he couldn’t control his feelings. When neither, Billy nor Tommy, say anything, Steve laughs. It tells him everything he needs to know, “You haven’t thought about this at all, have you? What this could do to the band if it goes wrong, what it could do to <em>us</em>?”</p><p>Steve’s angry. He’s furious at them. It’s killing Billy. He knew it was wrong lying to Steve, he knew he should have told him sooner what was going on between them. This was a disaster. Billy couldn’t even speak. He just couldn’t handle this. It was too much. They saved him, he doesn’t want to go back to how it was before - <em>scared and lonely</em>.</p><p>Billy looks over at Tommy to see how he’s feeling about this whole situation. He was surprised to see Tommy’s fear morph into anger. He was glaring at Steve and Billy knew this wasn’t going to end well at all.</p><p>“Well, Steve I wasn’t really thinking about anyone else when I had my tongue in Billy’s mouth.”</p><p>Billy wishes he could say the same.</p><p>Steve scoffs, totally unaffected by Tommy’s outburst, “For fucks sake, you understand how selfish this is?”</p><p>“Why do you even care Steve? The whole fucking world thinks we’re fucking, we might as well.”</p><p>Steve looks furious, he standing at the end of the bed, glaring down at Tommy, “Why do I care? Why do I care Tommy? I’m your best friend what happens when you two decide this isn’t working and it all goes to shit? What happens?”</p><p>“How do you even know it’s not going to work?” Tommy argues back, he’s on his knees, up close to Steve, all Billy can do is watch as the two halves of his heart argue. Billy’s heart warms every time Tommy sticks up for them, implies that their relationship is something. Something important. It sinks every time Steve tells them it won’t work.</p><p>Steve doesn’t say anything, but he and Tommy are glaring at each other and before Billy can even step in to try and do anything. They’re both moving. At first Billy thinks they are fighting, that they’ve both lunged at each other, but they’re kissing. Steve’s got his hands on Tommy’s waist pulling him into his own body. Tommy’s hands are in Steve’s hair, dragging him closer as they kiss like they’re trying to consume each other.</p><p>And Billy’s hard.</p><p>Hard and confused.</p><p>He can’t help but stare at the pair. The literal two loves of his life were arguing in each other’s face’s moments ago. Now, they’re kissing each other like they need it to breathe. It’s breath-taking. Billy isn’t sure he’s going to survive let alone not come his pants watching them kiss. They’re both pull away, trying to catch their breathe from kissing each other that hard. Tommy falls backwards on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He looks wrecked. Billy feels wrecked. Steve turns to look at him, wide eyes and red lips, far too pretty for anyone to be looking.</p><p>Both of them are moving. Scrabbling to get to each other. Touching lips with Steve is an outer body experience. He’s thought about kissing Steve for years. Now, he is. He tangles his hands in Steve’s hair, pulling him closer until they’re pressed up against each other. Steve’s just as hard as he is and it feels great, he’s imagined what this would be like and now he knows. Steve’s gentle in a way that Tommy isn’t. Tommy’s rough and fights back, there’s an edge that Steve doesn’t have. Steve kisses him like he’s trying to possess him and Billy chasing that feeling. Billy has to literally push Steve away because it’s too much. Far too much. He falls back, panting. Steve following suit, landing on the bed in between Tommy and Billy.</p><p>A position so familiar and yet so different.</p><p>Billy isn’t sure how long they all lie there for. The sounds of them all panting fill the room.</p><p>Billy can’t take it anymore, “What the fuck was that?”</p><p>“I believe we all decided to swap spit.” Tommy says, Billy wishes he hadn’t.</p><p>Steve hits him, “Don’t ever say that again.”</p><p>“We did though!”</p><p>“Seriously, Tommy shut up.” Billy turns his head to look at Steve, who’s got that stupid dopey grin on his face that Billy might actually love, “Seriously though, what was that?”</p><p>Tommy sits up suddenly, all humour leaving his face, he looks serious. Maybe even a little scared. He takes a deep breath and starts talking, “Look, I’m in love with you. Both of you. Not in like a friendly way. Like in a I think about you two all day kind of way. I’m actually obsessed. It’s tragic.”</p><p>“Me too. I don’t know how it happened, but it did.” Billy says, feeling way too honest and exposed, he doesn’t do this ever. He doesn’t talk about his deep feelings, it ends bad for him. This is too important though. He could be close to getting everything he wanted, he had to expose himself in a way that wasn’t comfortable, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to live, “It’s been killing me not telling either of you. I love you both.”</p><p>Both of them look at Steve in the middle of them. The ball was in his court.</p><p>“Are you sure you both have feelings for me?” He asks in such a small timid voice, it breaks Billy’s heart completely.</p><p>“Yes.” They both answer because they do.</p><p>Steve sits up too, joining Tommy, “It’s just the pair of you have been doing this and I don’t want to mess that up.”</p><p>Tommy frowns, “You’re not going to mess it up. You make it better.”</p><p>“When has it ever worked when it’s not the three of us? We need each other.” Billy tells him, running his fingers over Steve’s.</p><p>Steve grins, his eyes lighting up, “I guess I might love you too.”</p><p>“You only guess, huh?” Billy chuckles, rolling onto his side so he can tickle Steve properly.</p><p>“Oh my god, stop. I love you.” Steve laughs, trying to push Billy away, “I love you, both of you.” He says it breathlessly and it makes Billy’s toes curl.</p><p>He’s never been happier.</p><p>Tommy’s smiling ear to ear, “Does this mean the stage gay is actually gay now?”</p><p>“Shut up Tommy!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>